


Chapter 273

by Sanse



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanse/pseuds/Sanse
Summary: Inspired in Shinteni's chapter 272, an immediate continuation of the story.The night before the semifinals against Germany, Kirihara is on the ropes in his rematch with Ryoma.





	Chapter 273

"I WON'T GIVE UP EVEN IF I DIE!" yelled Kirihara. Ryoma was standing on the other side of the court, with a smile on his face.

"Heh," the amused Echizen replied, as he got ready to serve.

"Shit," thought Akaya, "as fast as I am I can barely catch up with his shots, and even if I do I can't return them! What's worse... Legs, MOVE!!! DAMN IT" he couldn't help but to scream the last bit. His voice was stronger than his body: Kirihara was on the ground and unable to even stand.

"Why don't you let a real genius show you how it's done?" a familiar voice said behind him.

The voice came from a Japanese representative, who confidently walked into the court, blowing bubbles with his chewing gum.

"Marui-senpai!? I can..."

"You can sit down and watch your senpai like a good boy, getting injured here won't accomplish anything."

Kirihara, very frustrated, silently conceded.

"You'll play with me now," Bunta said, getting ready to return the service. "Did you think I would just sit on my butt the entire tournament by the way?"

"Of course not. After all, you are worth as much as Tezuka-buchou" Ryoma cheekily replied.

Echizen launched the tennis ball high in the sky, and then hit it perfectly as it descended. In a minuscule fraction of a second, the now glowing ball travelled straight towards Bunta's face. Marui's chewing gum bubble popped... As he cleanly returned the serve!

"Aren't I a genius?" was all he said, and quickly ran towards the net.

Ryoma didn't seem bothered by this at all. In fact, he even let the Rikkai player approach the net. That was where he wanted him.

"WONDER CASTLE!" Marui exclaimed, and got himself into a defensive stance.

Left. Right. Centre. He was perfrctly returning every single ball Ryoma launched. The latter smiled and kept going.

"That's the Super Sweet Spot," Bunta said, returning a shot that was on his far right" by now you were expected to know this basic skill of adult tennis.

Kirihara felt insulted, but surprisingly his hair didn't turn white; and his skin, nor even his eyes, didn't go red either. He observed, as the other two players kept going with their rally.

Minutes passed of Ryoma seemingly playing against a small red-haired wall. Every simple return made Akaya more disgusted of his own incompetence. He hated it.

"Heh, not bad," said Echizen. "In the next point I will break through your sandcastle. But for now, let's see... BALLENA!"

The super rookie of the east launched a high speed top spin lob above Marui. This is how his Wonder Castle had been broken before. Ryoma wanted to see Bunta's response, as this was a very evident flaw in his defense.

Marui, however, didn't even move. He just smiled.

"That shot will be returned cleanly... by Kirihara!" he proclaimed.

Akaya was already standing close to where the lob was going to land. Racket on his right hand, he had a firm stance and a very focused look on his eyes. The ball steadily approached the floor until it bounced... on the wall behind Echizen 

"Nice," Ryoma knew this would be fun. He wasted no time and confidently prepared to serve.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE TWERPS!?" Byoudouin roared. They weren't alone anymore. The coaches were right behind the Japanese captain.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Mifune continued, "SEAWEED, BUBBLEGUM, YOU HAVE A MATCH TOMORROW, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. KID, DO YOU HAVE ANTS UP YOUR ASS OR SOMETHING? STAY STILL FOR A MINUTE AND STOP GETTING IN TROUBLE."

"But I'm not done!" both young aces said at the same time.

"I SAID ENOUGH! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I REGRET NOT BRINGING DOWN MY LION."

Everyone quietly left the court. As they walked back to the hotel, Kirihara approached Bunta.

"Marui-senpai I..."

"You were inspired by my genius?" Marui interrupted. He winked and touched his teammate's shoulder. "You can thank me tomorrow on the court, let's show the world our wonderful skills."


End file.
